Is a Parting of Skin a Parting of Ways?
by Jenna aka Kitty
Summary: What happens if InuYasha hits Kagome? Will Kagome take him back? Or will she leave forever? ((COMPLETED!!!))
1. The cut

Is a Parting of Skin a Parting of Ways?  
  
disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
"Slash" went the flesh. Kagome touched the fresh wound on her cheek. It stung so she took her hand from her and looked at it. It was blood . her blood. The cut wasn't very deep, but it wasn't the cut that surprised her, it was the person that hurt her, that hurt her the most. Three long gashes on her left cheek running from the bottom of her eye to her jaw bone. She stared at the person who had hurt her, looking from the blood on her hand. She stepped back from him, fear rising in her. She was scared, frightened, terrified of him. 'He said he'd protect me' she thought and stepped back, then another and another. 'Why did he save me from all of those demons if he was just going to hurt me any way?' She continued to stare at him. "InuYasha?" She asked, seeing if it was a dream or not.  
  
He surprised himself 'I . I just hit Kagome.' InuYasha thought 'What am I doing? I just hit Kagome.' He stared at her. She was backing away. She was staring at him. He looked at his right hand and saw blood, Kagome's flesh and blood in his claws. He looked up at her. She looked at him, scared. He'd never seen that much fear in her eyes, ever. "Kagome, I . I" he trailed off. He didn't finish, tears were running down her cheeks. A tear hit her cut and a light whimper escaped her throat. He was ashamed. He'd just hit her out of rage. "I . I" he stammered, but she whispered something.  
  
"You. you hurt me." She backed away more "You struck me." It hurt them both. "I really am just a jewel shard detector, aren't I?"  
  
"I. I." he began.  
  
"It doesn't matter." She said "You just protect me to hurt me."  
  
"No." He said angrily. He didn't want to argue with her this way. He wanted to argue with the angry Kagome, not the sad, scared girl in front of him. He could then be mad, instead of ashamed. He wanted her to yell, to scream, to sit him even, but not to cry, or to be scared of him. "No, that's not true."  
  
"Yes it is." She whispered, backing away toward the well. Her last words were the most painful "I'm sorry." The anger left, his guilt overpowered it. 'If anything, I should be saying that." He thought. He took a step towards her. He flinched when she recoiled away from him. Just then their audience got out of their state of shock. Miroku stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from view. Sango stood beside him.  
  
"InuYasha." She yelled before Miroku could open his mouth. "What do you think you are doing?!" Shippo was in front of both of them.  
  
"Why did you hurt Kagome?!" he yelled, "She didn't hurt you!" Which was true, she didn't sit him once that day, "Look what you did to her." He pointed at her. Kagome had had enough and turned, running toward the well.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Yelled InuYasha, as he jumped over his group of friends, running after her. She ran for the well, her stuff was already on the other side of the well. She jumped in head first and went through the well. InuYasha almost jumped into the well and grabbed her foot before she could reach the bottom. He didn't use his claws, he didn't want to hurt her more then he already had. She looked at him upside down. She was more frightened that he had chased her. "InuYasha, let go," she pleaded "please."  
  
"No." He said "Don't go away mad." This time he was pleading.  
  
"InuYasha, I'm not mad," she said sadly. "I'm disappointed." She shut her eyes tight, and whispered "sit." He fell backwards and his grip on Kagome's foot slipped, and she fell into the well, through time.  
  
"Soon the rest of the group was beside him. He was knocked out.  
  
"It was a sit," said Miroku.  
  
"Yes, but usually he gets sit face down." Said Sango.  
  
"Hmmm" thought the monk. "Maybe being mad he falls face down, and when she is scared, he falls away from her." Unknown to the others, InuYasha could hear, and he felt even more ashamed. 


	2. To Kagome's Time

disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
Three days later; InuYasha was in a tree staring at the well, leaning against the trunk, with one knee bent on the branch, his other leg hanging limply. He had an elbow on his knee and was resting his face against his hand, his other arm hung by his leg. He was depressed. His ears hung limply like all other limbs on his body. He didn't take his eyes from the well, incase Kagome popped out. He had been thinking about what happened, playing it over and over in his mind, every time feeling lower and sadder. every time. He had been like this since he got up after Kagome's sit. He hadn't eaten or slept since Kagome left. Shippo walked under the tree hi was in and looked up at him. InuYasha didn't even notice the little fox. Shippo was right up in InuYasha's face before he even looked at him.  
  
"What?" he asked in a sad voice, unlike himself.  
  
"Dinner" he said again.  
  
"I'm not hungry." He said, looking at the well again. Shippo sighed.  
  
"If you're going to apologize, go now, or you're going to die from not eating."  
  
"I'm not hungry" he repeated.  
  
"Fine." Said Shippo, and he hopped down to the ground, walking to the village, leaving the ½ demon to mope. When he got back to the village Miroku came out of Keade's hut.  
  
"Still there?" he asked. Shippo nodded, and the monk sighed. "I'm getting worried, even he needs to eat."  
  
"And Kagome isn't coming back" said Shippo sadly, "Something tells me she isn't coming back soon."  
  
"The best we can do is weight for her to come back." Said Miroku, and they both went into Keade's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha came out of his trance and decided to apologize. 'It might be easier if I say it now rather then later.' He got up and walked over to the well. He looked down and gulped. He didn't want to apologize, but he did want Kagome back. He jumped in, and was soon in the future. He climbed out of the well and looked around the small shrine. It was night and dark, but InuYasha could see as clearly as if it was day. He walked to the door and opened it. He walked to the door when Kagome's mother came out. She spotted him and walked over to him. She looked angry.  
  
"How dare you!" She almost yelled. He pinned his ears to his head. Both from how high her voice was and that she knew what she was talking about. "How could you hurt Kagome?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to." he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"You should be ashamed." She kept hammering at his conscience. "She was just trying to help. I don't know what she saw in you, but it was better then that. How dare you even show yourself?" She almost slapped him, but controlled herself. "Why don't you just leave her alone? She just got done crying over you." And she marched back into the house, leaving InuYasha down in the dumps. His guilt cane hack full throttle. He almost did go back to the well, but his conscience wouldn't let him. He walked toward the shrine, just in case Kagome's mother was watching from a window, and he circled around to the back. 


	3. There's Your Trobble

disclaimer: I Don't own InuYasha,  
  
I Don't own There's Your Trouble  
  
Delilah is her own person  
  
Yes I am a country girl  
  
Kagome was on her bed, looking at the mirror across from her bed. She looked at the scratches that InuYasha had given her. They weren't very deep and wouldn't scar, but she was still in shock that InuYasha had even tried to hurt her. She sighed, looking at the scratches that had scabbed over. She put the medical cream on it and turned on the radio. The normal station but it was all staticy. She flipped the dial, but nothing came on. She sighed and tried AM. She turned in a country station 1350 and sighed again. She rarely listened to country, but sat down on the bed listening to the radio. The last song ended and the man came on the sat the next song.  
  
"And this is There's Your Trouble by the Dixy Chicks." The music was peppy, but she listened to it closer and heard the song was a sad one:  
  
~There's Your Trouble~  
  
Should have been different but it wasn't different, wasn't  
  
Same old story, in did John, and so long  
  
Should have fit like a glove  
  
Should have fit like a ring  
  
Like a diamond ring, token of a true love  
  
Should've all worked out, but it didn't  
  
She should be here now, but she isn't  
  
There's your trouble  
  
There's your trouble  
  
Keep seeing double  
  
With the wrong one  
  
And you can't see I love you  
  
You can't see she doesn't, but cha  
  
Just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
So now your thing bout  
  
What you're missing out  
  
Deep, you're sinking  
  
Round n' round, dragging down  
  
Why don't you cash in your chips?  
  
Why don't you call it a loss?  
  
Not such a big loss  
  
Chalk it up, and better luck  
  
Could have been true love, but it wasn't  
  
It should all add up, but it doesn't  
  
There's your trouble  
  
There's your trouble  
  
Keep seeing double  
  
With the wrong one  
  
And you can't see I love you  
  
You can't see she doesn't, but cha  
  
Just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
Should have all worked out, but it didn't  
  
She should be here now, but she isn't  
  
There's your trouble  
  
There's your trouble  
  
Keep seeing double  
  
With the wrong one  
  
And you can't see I love you  
  
You can't see she doesn't, but cha  
  
Just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
There's your trouble  
  
There's your trouble  
  
*~end~*  
  
Kagome heard the song and knew it reflected on her present situation. 'He is seeing double of Kykio. He loves her and not me. I love him but he doesn't see.' Kagome was a little more aware of what she was feeling. The radio got fuzzy and she could no longer hear anything but static. She turned the dial this way and that, turning it back to FM. She turned it onto 102.3. A woman named Delilah was talking.  
  
"Hello, I'm Delilah, queen of sappy love songs. Tonight we are listening to people who got their hearts broken." Kagome hesitated and ran downstairs to grab the cordless phone. She ran back upstairs and closed her door, locking it. She dialed the 1 - 800 number and the phone rang. "Hello, this is Delilah on 102.3 who's this?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome," said Kagome  
  
"Hi Kagome, how old are you?" she aid pleasantly. Kagome felt like she could talk easily.  
  
"15"  
  
"Very nice to meet you. Who hurt you lately?" she said, concerned.  
  
"Well," said Kagome, sitting on her bed, "I like this guy named InuYasha. He can be a little bad-mouthed, but is really sweet sometimes."  
  
"Well he seems very nice." Said Delilah  
  
"He is, but his ex. came around again, and he isn't fully over her yet. She has him on. a short leash, and leaves a lot. She looks almost exactly like me, which is really creepy. I know she hates him, she told me so, but he doesn't see that. This has been going on for a while now, and about 3 days ago she came back, and she. was trying to hurt him. I saw it and stopped her before she could do anything bad. After that she went away again. I tried to explain to him what she was trying to so, but he got upset. He thought I was offending her." 


	4. Why?

Is a Parting of Skin a Parting of Ways?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seattle *Getts hit with a shoe* or  
InuYasha.  
  
************************************  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, She almost killed you!  
  
InuYahsa: No she didn't!  
  
Kagome: Yes, she did! She dosen't love you! She's trying to kill  
you!  
  
InuYahsa: No she isn't! How would you know anyway?!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, She's already dead! She's living on hatered  
for you!  
  
InuYahsa: Shut up!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, do you really want clay and bones?! She's  
dead, not alive! Get it through your thick head!! SHE HATES  
YOU!!!  
  
InuYahsa: I SAID, SHUT UP!!!!! *Hits Kagome*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Delilah" Sniffed Kagome "He hit me, not hard, but he hit me"  
  
"Oh Dear" said Delilah "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, but it's the fact that he hit me that hurts" said Kagome  
sadly  
  
"Do you still love him?" She asked. Kagome hessatated  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well if it is supose to work out, it will. But the best thing  
to do to help is to try to talk it out. If he isn't ready, it is  
probebly better to give him space"  
  
"Thanks Delilah" said Kagome  
  
"Any time Kagome" she said "And if it works out, please call"  
  
"I will, thank you" Kagome hung up the phone and staired at it.  
A few minutes later she heard the window open. She jumped and  
saw InuYasha climb in. She backed toward the door, fear building  
up  
  
"Wait Kagome" He said quickly, yet quietly "Listen to me" He  
extended a hand as a gesture to stop, but it scared her further.  
He saw this and put his arms behind his back, hanging "Can't we  
talk?" He ears lowered. She stopped on the other side of the  
room.  
  
"InuYasha, Please, leave me alone" She said with panick in her  
voise. Her words stung.  
  
"Kagome, I'm, I'm..."The words got stuck in his throut "I'm  
sorry. I never ment to to loose controlt like that" She calmed a  
little but she couldn't relax.  
  
"But you did" She said "How am I sopose to trust you now?" Every  
word stung, but InuYasha felt he diserved it.  
  
"I don't know" He didn't look up "I can't change the past"  
Kagome hessatated  
  
"I need space" she said remembering Delilah's advice "I'm not  
ready to talk to you"  
  
"But..." He started looking up, but she continued.  
  
"InuYasha" She wispered "I'm still scared of you. I'll come back  
when I'm ready"  
  
InuYasha looked very hurt and back out of the window. He left,  
leaving the window open She walked over to the window to make  
sure he was gone. She shut the window and looked around the  
room. She saw the Jewel shards on her desk and walked over,  
picking them up. She staired at them and tought 'Are you all I'm  
good for?'  
  
**************************  
  
WAIT DON'T HURT ME!!! I beleive in happy endings. There is more,  
You just have to reveiw more to get more. It gets very sad, but  
ends happily. 


	5. Back Again

Is a Parting of Skin a Parting of Ways?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Texas *Ducks shoe* Ha! missed *Gets hit  
in the back of the head with a boot* Oww, or InuYasha  
  
************************  
  
About a week later, Kagome was staring down the old well. She  
hadn't gotten much studying done, and couldn't get InuYasha off  
her mind. She scrach was nearly gone and was over her fear of  
InuYasha. She lifted her bag and dropped down. She Pasted threw  
time with a purple light and ended at the well floor. She  
climbed out and looked up at the forest, to the tree tops, where  
InuYasha usually sat in. He wasn't there.  
  
"I'm back!" She yelled. She waited about 15 seconds but then she  
saw a little brown blur, and it hit her chest.  
  
"Kagome!" It yelled. It was Shippo an he hugged her tight "I  
missed you"  
  
"I missed you too" She said hugging him back. He quickly got  
back off and stood on the lip of the well. He was sudenly  
serious.  
  
"We've got an emergency" He said "InuYasha disapeared and hasn't  
come back for a week" Kagome was suprized  
  
"What, your kidding" She gasped  
  
"No, we saw him come out of the well and he ran. We didn't know  
what he did."  
  
"Which way?" she asked  
  
"East" He said pionting. Without another word, Kagome ran that  
way. "Wait Kagome! What do I do?!  
  
"Tell the others I'm going to find him! She yelled over her  
shoulder, and ran calling his name.  
  
****************************  
  
Yes this chapy was short but the next one is the last chapy, and  
the longest. The next chapy is also the emotional part...you'll  
see. 


	6. Weak

Is a Parting of Skin a Parting of Ways?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dallas *Ducks shoes and boots* ALRIGHT  
I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! WHOS BEEN THROWING SHOE AT ME FOR THE LAST 3  
CHAPTERS?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *InuYasha hides a shoe behind his back*  
I'll deal with you later, because I don't own you.  
  
Note: This is about 7:00 pm in the story, inother words, it's  
night time.  
  
******************  
  
"InuYasha" He heard his name "InuYasha!" He looked around for  
who it was. Then he caught her sent. 'Kagome' He thought waraly.  
He whiped his face with his sleeve, to clear the tears that  
stained his cheaks. He jumped from the tree he had been sulking  
in, but he was so weak he hit the ground hard and fell on his  
side, too weak to get up.  
  
"InuYasha" She called again and she saw him lieing on the  
ground, in the path. His back was towards her and he didn't  
move. She ran over to him and nelt down. She gently turned him  
so she could see his face and gasped. He looked terrable. He had  
lost a lot of weight and looked dehidrated. He had dark circles  
under his eyes and his eyes them selves were red and puffy. She  
studied his face more and noticed dry tear streaks down his  
cheaks. He didn't say any thing, just looked at her. She fought  
back tears to cry for him. He looked so pitifull and helpless  
  
"I,InuYasha?" She said slowly to make sure she wasn't  
hallusinating. He nodded and she saw a tear run down the dry  
stream on his face. Her throut was dry, trying to keep her tears  
in "W,what happened?"  
  
"I,I'm..." He said with an equaly dry throut "Kagome, I'm, so  
sorry" She couldn't take it anymore and her tears flowed over.  
  
"I know that, but what happened??" She pleaded "Please tell me"  
  
"Kagome" Said InuYasha slowly "You were right" He gulped and  
another tear flowed down his cheak. This was hard for him. "I  
was wrong. I'm sorry. I hurt you. I deserve 100, no 1000 sits"  
He winsed at that thought, but continued "I'm sorry, can..." He  
gulped letting more tears fall "Could you ever, ever find it in  
your heart to forgive me?" Kagome was now holding his limp hand  
in hers as she cried  
  
"Yes I forgive you, but what happened???"  
  
"Kagome" He said weakly, and more tears came, non-stop "I can't  
sleep, I can't eat, and can't relax without you" He begain to  
wimper like a little puppy "It's worse when your mad at me. I'm  
sorry" He shut his eyes and cried Like a little kid. His ears  
were pinned down in self shame and Kagome coudn't stand it. She  
brang him into a sitting position and hugged him. He didn't  
resist, but hugged back, which was very unInuYasha like. He  
barried his face in her shoulder, stll balling like a baby.  
Kagome rubbed his back and spoke soothingly. After a while he  
only wimpered and teared. Then they were holding each other and  
Kagome just rocked him gently back and forth.  
  
"InuYasha?" wispered Kagome "Do you think you can make it back  
to the well? It's not safe here" He didn't say any thing, but  
nodded into her shoulder. She slowly helped him up to his feet  
which were very wobly and they slowly walked to the well. His  
arm was around her shoulders to stable him as they walked.  
InuYasha was very quiet he didn't even look at her all the way  
back.  
  
When they got to the well she manuvered him so that he would sit  
on the rim of the well. She wrote a quick note, telling the  
others they would be in her time for a few days and stuck it in  
a crack of the old well. She then sat on the rim with him and  
looked down into the well. He looked to not fully realizing what  
was going on. They looked at each other and Kagome grabbed his  
hand and fell back, dragging him with her.  
  
They finally made it to Kagome's room and she directed him to  
her bed and he sat down. He watched her leave the room for no  
more than 5 minutes then came back with a few things. She found  
him curled up in a tight ball on the foor, sleeping. Kagome  
would have laughted, if it was not such a serious moment. She  
spred a blanket on the floor next to her bed and walked over to  
him. she tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he woke with a  
start. He sat up quickly and looked at her. She handed him a  
glass of water and a bagel. He ate and drank without a word.  
When he was done he handed the glass back to Kagome. She pointed  
to the quilt she had layed on the floor and went down stairs, to  
put the glass in the sink. She turned to go back up stairs and  
stopped in front of the phone. She looked at it for a moment or  
2 then brang it up too.  
  
Kagome found InuYasha laying on his side on the blanket she had  
given him. His head proped on this hand as a make-shift pillow.  
His eyes were open and he staired at a spot on the wall. She  
walkied over the bed side table and set the phone down. She got  
in to bed and looked back at him. She laid side ways on her bed,  
over hanging him. InuYasha didn't look up, just staired at his  
spot.  
  
"Kagome?" He said  
  
"What InuYasha?" She asked  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She hesatated "Any time, don't be afraid to show me this side of  
you, the sencitive one. You know I won't laugh at you. Now get  
some sleep" She saw him nod and rested her hand on his shoulder,  
hoping it would help.  
  
He felt her touch and it warmed him. He grew drozzy and sleepy,  
from her touch and her sent. He loved her sent, and being in her  
room, it was strong. He was still very guilty thow.  
  
"Kagome I..." He begain but was cut off  
  
:InuYasha, shut up, and get some sleep" She said getting anoid  
with his constant appalogizes, even Kagome had her limets. He  
did and soon was in a deep slumber. She watch him and was amused  
when his ears strated to listen for danger, like they always  
did. She hesitated and removed her hand from his shoulder,  
replacing it by him ear. She had to stiffle a giggle when she  
accidentally touched some of the fine hairs in his ear, which  
made his ear twich. She rubbed behind his ear gently, seeing if  
she could get a positive reaction. Suprizingly she heard him  
relax more, and she sware she could hear a soft purr like sound  
from him. 'I geuss he likes it' she thought. She looked up and  
saw the phone. She remembered who she was going to call and  
reached the phone, not seacing the scrach InuYasha's ear. She  
looked to the phone then back to the 1/2 demon, that looked so  
content to be by her. She smiled and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello? This is Delilah" Came the responce  
  
"Hi Delilah, It's Kagome" said Kagome  
  
"Ohh Kagome" said Delilah happily after a moment or two "How is  
everything?"  
  
"Well, I think eveything will work out" said Kagome as she  
looked at the boy she looked over.  
  
END  
  
**********************  
  
That's it. No more. This story is done. Yeah! This part made me  
cry while I wrote it, at the top, when Inu is crying. I know, I  
know, I'm too emotional, I cry easily. I BLAME MY MOM FOR THOSE  
JEANS!! She crys at every thing. Sorry people no sequal to the  
story, nope, nada, not happening. The is the first fic I've ever  
finished, but not my first fic, This is like my...4th, and I'm  
not even done with my first! Oh well I hope you cried too, it  
was supose to. PLEASE R&R 


End file.
